Barbarois
Barbaroiss snapshot_001.jpg|Windmills of the Barbarois 0026.jpg|Barbarois Square Manga Barbaroiss snapshot_005.jpg|Surround the enemy Barbarois Elder Blood Lustt 005.jpg|Leader of the Barbarois Barbaroiss snapshot_002.jpg|The Many look outs in the square ready to pounce Barbaroiss snapshot_004.jpg|Greeted by the Barbarois Elder Barbarois is a community of Mutants, Demons and various other creatures that have been interbreeding for many years. They are indebted to Dracula, and finally choose to help D, but Grove interrupts and the carriage leaves against the will of the elder. The village itself is hidden behind the mountains, its walls are equipped with laser cannons and mutants hide behind rocks around it. Like any normal village, it contains houses and a town square, and the ground is covered with grass, meaning there is no corruption. Three primary Barbarois in the Vampire Hunter D series are Mashira, Bengé , and Caroline. The Barbarois Elder is the leader who has served in this position since its founding, over 10.000 years ago. Babarois Debt to the Sacred Ancestor Vampire Hunter D v3 p082.jpg|The guards protest Vampire Hunter D v3 p083.jpg|The Elder scolds them yelling for compliance to the law 320 years before the events of Demon Deathchase, a horrible toxic gas gushed from the earth in their land. killing half the Barbarois villagers and leaving the other half waiting for death as their flesh festered. But a certain personage traveling with a grand purpose spared them from destruction. As soon as the Sacred Ancestor left with the five he sought, the ground the village was on rose toward the sky, and in the space of three breaths, new growth budded on the trees and the flowers bore fruit. It is because of him the village not only rose into the sky, but he also has made the village thrive in all ways since. The debt for this cannot be paid, and is an on going bargain the village has with him and the Noble race. Media Adaptations Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 3 When D arrives at the village the Elder is there to greet him. Impressed by his manners, countenance, and strength the elder takes to a strong respect for the man as he carries the same grand purpose of the one that saved the village and who they most hold high despite D's protests that they have the wrong man. D asks them to allow the carriage to now leave the village and no harm will be done to them and he will continue his pursuit in peace. The elder at first was hesitant to accept this even bargains with D about the price, but as he continues to talk to him he cannot deny the truth of D's heritage and the relations to that Legendary Dark Lord. Despite resetting the highest form of law which says if a certain man of his heritage were ever to appear that any other deals or laws are circumvented and they are to do as he says no question, the Barabois guards of Mayer deny his ruling and intend to not break the contract with which they are called upon to hold up to as originally agreed. As D will not admit to this station. They then call on the others to attack D that feel the same as they do. As they attack D each one is cut down till none are left. The rest stops due to fear. As they do the Marcus Clan who have taken advantage of this attention drawn to D have got past their defenses and have been observing. They send Grove in to destroy as many of them as possible. On his way he hears Caroline's proclamation that the carriage is headed to the States. The Barbaois guards then flee with the carriage the back way. As they do Grove attacks D who dodges the attack flying high into the air coming down and cutting Grove. His form returns to his body afterward seemingly having nothing to do with D's attack, but rather because of his body calling it back involuntarily. The Elder then calls for the rest to stop attacking and they abide by it. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Barbaroiss snapshot 002.jpg Barbarois_Elder_745014-2630581-doujin_box-img435x600-1230543505fvtv3010710.jpg The village is actually inside a mountain, and there are large windmills seen from outside. The interior is like a temple, but full of mutants. The elder converses with him as D asks him to hand over the carriage. He sees that D is powerful, and is reluctant to start a battle with many casualties where they are uncertain of victory. Ultimately, he decides against handing over the carriage to him and proclaims his loyalty to his principles with the binding contract having vowed to protect it. D counters this with one last entreaty which seems to sway the Elder and the outcome is in doubt till Bengé interrupts declaring he and the guards will take care of the intruder. The elder begins to retort, but is interrupted by an attack from Grove. With Grove is killing many of them off, the elder declares to the guards get the carriage out now. They comply and as they are leaving Bengé absorbs blasts from Grove meant for both him and the carriage and they escape. D heads after the carriage, but his way is blocked by Grove. Grove blasts, but D doges it flying high in the air and bringing his sword down, severing the spirit of Grove which has a malicious effect on the Grove's spirit, forcing him back into his body where he begins to convulse in pain from a seizure. Vampire Hunter D video game Only the guards are mentioned in the game. Bengé and Mashira are bosses vital to the story, the rest are not. Named Barbarois Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Races